Once upon a December или Трактир Нигдеиникогда
by Seliana Malfoy
Summary: Кроссовер с "Пиратами Карибского моря". Детективная история с элементами романтики, случившаяся однажды под Рождество. Время действия – через год после событий, описанных в эпилоге 7–й книги.


Автор: Seliana Malfoy

Бета: Изергиль

Название: «Once upon a December…» или «Трактир « Нигде–и–никогда».

Рейтинг: R

Размер: миди

Пейринг: СС/ГГ, Тедди Люпин, Уилл Тернер, новые персонажи

Жанр: АU, action/adventure, romance, crossover

Отказ от прав на героев: Все герои принадлежат их создателям, я ни на что не претендую.

Аннотация: Два дня из жизни Гермионы. Детективная история с элементами романтики, случившаяся однажды под Рождество. Время действия – через год после событий, описанных в эпилоге 7–й книги.

Комментарии: Упоминаемые места и достопримечательности – Морской музей, Гринвичский парк, Лаймхаус, Лондонские Подземелья (London Dungeon) и т.п. вполне реальны, но в действительности выглядят и расположены несколько иначе.

«Once upon a December…» или «Трактир « Нигде–и–никогда».

Глава 1

«Срочный вызов»

Лондон, 2018 г.

Последние декабрьские дни перед Рождеством – особое время года, когда все вокруг буквально проникнуто ожиданием, время, когда исполняются самые заветные желания и сбываются самые несбыточные мечты. Но для исполнения желаний нужно захотеть этого всем сердцем, и поверить в чудо. А в наши дни о Чудесах – да–да, именно Чудесах, а не о каком–то банальном волшебстве, на которое способен любой выпускник Хогвартса, – всерьез мечтают только совсем маленькие ребятишки. Взрослые волшебники, которые в этом смысле ничем не отличаются от магглов, смотрят на вещи реально.

Гермиона Уизли, будучи реалисткой, и в детстве не забивала себе голову подобной чепухой, а уж теперь–то и подавно. Ну, еще бы, как заместитель начальника Департамента Магического правопорядка она просто обязана быть серьезным человеком.

В то утро, 24 декабря, когда началась наша история, Гермиона с вздохом вошла в свою украшенную еловыми гирляндами гостиную в небольшом домике в пригороде Лондона. Причина для вздоха имелась весьма основательная: накануне ей пришлось потратить на подготовку к празднику полдня, ведь талантом к хозяйственной магии она никогда не отличалась, поэтому работу по дому приходилось делать самостоятельно, как самым последним магглам. Обидно, что труды оказались напрасными: Рождество ей придется праздновать в одиночестве; дети в последний момент решили каникулы провести во Франции, в замке родителей Флер, куда были приглашены и все остальные члены многочисленного семейства Уизли, а Рон… Отношения с ним несколько лет назад перешли в какую–то странную стадию, вроде бы они по–прежнему оставались близкими людьми, но исчезли общие темы для разговоров. И несколько месяцев назад Рон – к неописуемому огорчению Молли – уехал в Париж, открывать филиал магазина «Ужастики Умников Уизли», и пока возвращаться не собирался. А недавно прошел слух, что младшая сестра Флёр, Габриель Делакур, испытывает к нему далеко не дружеские чувства. Близкие старались скрыть эти новости от Гермионы, но никто не догадывался, что она все узнала, и не испытала ничего, кроме облечения. И странного ощущения, какое бывает, когда находишь давно потерянный ключик от шкатулки, сжимаешь его в руках и не решаешься им воспользоваться – кто знает, что там можно найти, спустя столько времени… А уж чего она точно сейчас не хотела, так это случайно встретиться с Роном в замке Делакур.

Итак, в это декабрьское утро невеселые размышления Гермионы прервал отрывистый стук в окно. Сквозь заиндевевшее стекло едва виднелся знакомый силуэт большой полярной совы из Министерства магии, дежурной совы для срочных сообщений. Открыв форточку, Гермиона впустила птицу и сняла с ее лапки привязанный свиток. Пока сова деловито отряхивалась, и с крыльев на ковер летели пушистые хлопья снега, письмо было прочитано, потом пару раз перечитано – ничего подобного до сих пор не выходило из–под пера начальника Департамента Магического правопорядка. Слова «срочно», «немедленно», «исключительный случай», несколько восклицательных знаков подряд, и при этом практически полное отсутствие полезной информации. Более чем необычно, учитывая, что за последние лет десять в мире волшебников ничего серьезного вообще не происходило. Гермиона вспомнила, что большая часть сотрудников Министерства – да почти все, – на рождественских каникулах, и случись что, работать будет просто некому.

Перспектива провести Рождество в Министерстве была ничем не хуже перспективы провести его в одиночестве перед камином, поэтому Гермиона совсем не сожалела о неожиданном вызове на работу. В какой–то момент в ней почти проснулась та девочка, которая сражалась с Темным лордом и участвовала в Битве за Хогвартс, описанной во всех школьных учебниках истории магии… Усилием воли отогнав непрошенные воспоминания, она отослала обратно сову со словами «ответа не будет»; метнулась в спальню, накинула мантию, собрала непокорные волосы в «учительский пучок», по меткому выражению Джинни, и уже бросала в камин щепотку Летучего Пороха. Еще через несколько мгновений она пересекла министерский Атриум, чтобы спуститься к своему кабинету, находившемуся на втором уровне.

Вокруг было непривычно безлюдно, тишину нарушало только нежное журчание большого фонтана посреди зала. Золотую скульптурную группу в фонтане заменили сразу после окончания войны, теперь она представляла собой держащихся за руки волшебника, волшебницу, эльфа и гоблина, позади них возвышался кентавр. Поговаривали, что лицо волшебника немного напоминает лицо Гарри Поттера. Сейчас Атриум и большие холлы, где располагались лифты, и каминная сеть, были украшены к Рождеству. Повсюду стояли огромные ели, обвитые золотой мишурой, в арочных проходах висели венки из омелы и остролиста. Услышав позади торопливые шаги, Гермиона обернулась и увидела своего стажера, Тедди Люпина, в криво застегнутой мантии, ясно выдающей поспешные сборы.

– Миссис Уизли… Гермиона… Что случилось?

Гермиона укоризненно покачала головой. В голосе Тедди отчетливо слышались торжествующие нотки – наконец–то и он сможет поучаствовать в настоящем расследовании! До сих пор его обязанности, как стажера в Департаменте Магического правопорядка, не предполагали ничего серьезнее просмотра ежедневной почты и сортировки старых, еще довоенных, законченных и закрытых дел – какие отправить в архив на вечное хранение, а какие уничтожить.

Но ответить она не успела, из–за ближайшей ели появился сам начальник Департамента, бывший мракоборец Хейден Сэвидж, высокий худощавый мужчина неопределенного возраста в строгой черной мантии. Назначение на свой пост он получил почти сразу после войны, и никто об этом не пожалел. Оказалось, что Хейден Сэвидж обладает способностью невероятно удачно подбирать кандидатов на должности в своем департаменте. Он мгновенно определял, в какой области человек сможет проявить себя наилучшим образом. Неплохие задатки дипломата помогали ему находить общий язык даже с бюрократами из канцелярии самого Министра Магии, благодаря чему сотрудникам Департамента Магического правопорядка частенько прощалось излишнее рвение в расследованиях.

Едва кивнув в ответ на приветствие Люпина, Сэвидж со вздохом облегчения подошел к Гермионе.

– Я был уверен, что смогу на тебя рассчитывать, моя дорогая. Видишь ли, в отделе сейчас никого, но может, оно и к лучшему, учитывая все обстоятельства…

Зайдя в лифт вслед за Сэвиджем, Гермиона подождала, пока Тедди нажмет кнопку второго уровня, и после того, как двери закрылись, поинтересовалась:

– Вы не хотите огласки, Хейден? Я правильно вас поняла? Что же такого могло произойти?

Сэвидж нервно усмехнулся и предложил продолжить разговор в своем кабинете. Люпин, которому обычно было труднее прочих сохранять молчание, оказался на высоте и не задал ни одного вопроса, заслужив благодарный взгляд Гермионы. В полной тишине они пересекли центральный зал, разделенный невысокими перегородками на множество отдельных закутков, в которых стояли письменные столы рядовых сотрудников. В канун Рождества домовые эльфы Министерства постарались на славу, и все вокруг выглядело непривычно чистым – обычно тут шагу было негде ступить из–за вороха свитков, горы коробок, сундуков и ларцов с конфискованными запрещенными магическими предметами. Распахнув тяжелую дубовую дверь со сверкающей латунной табличкой, Хейден на секунду задумался – стоит ли приглашать Люпина, но затем махнул рукой, подождал, пока все займут свои места за длинным столом, и только тогда заговорил.

– Гермиона, мистер Люпин... То, что вы сейчас услышите, не должно выйти за пределы этого кабинета. Дело касается магглов.

Энергичным жестом прервав Тедди, собиравшегося высказаться, Сэвидж продолжил, обращаясь к Гермионе:

– Когда мистеру Люпину послали сообщение с просьбой прибыть немедленно, я еще не знал полной картины. Но раз уж так вышло, придется рассчитывать на его благоразумие. – Взмахнув палочкой, он пробормотал заклинание, и над столом появилось полупрозрачное объемное изображение величественного здания с галереями, флигелями и множеством колонн. – Что вам известно о Национальном Морском Музее?

Гермиона и Тедди, не сговариваясь, одновременно пожали плечами. Ясно, что со своими огромными залами, заполненными старыми пыльными картами, макетами кораблей и ржавыми судовыми пушками, Морской музей – не самое интересное место для волшебников.

– Понимаю, до сегодняшнего дня и мне мало, что было известно. Но неделю назад там открылась довольно необычная выставка – «История пиратства». Необычно в ней то, что среди экспонатов оказалось несколько магических артефактов, последние лет сто хранившихся в запасниках. Среди сотрудников музея нет, и никогда не было волшебников, только пара сквибов, поэтому никто ничего не подозревал – до вчерашнего дня.

Еще один взмах палочки, и в руках Сэвиджа оказалась тоненькая папка с бумагами, более уместная в каком–нибудь обычном маггловском офисе. Нетерпеливо посмотрев бумаги, начальник Департамента достал один листок и продолжал, зачитывая вслух сухие строки полицейского отчета: «Во время ночного обхода здания, смотритель обнаружил в зале «Пираты южных морей» разбитые витрины, некоторых экспонатов (список прилагается) на месте не оказалось. При последующем осмотре всех помещений, никаких следов взлома не выявлено, ни один из датчиков охранной сигнализации – понятия не имею, что это такое, – не сработал».

Гермиона понимающе кивнула:

– И пропавшими оказались как раз те самые магические артефакты. Но мы–то здесь при чем? Вернее, почему такая срочность и секретность?

Вздохнув, Сэвидж захлопнул папку, и передал ее Гермионе.

– Дело в том, что вчера в музее проводили экскурсию, для школьников младших классов. Закончилась экскурсия в этом самом зале, потом дети собирались посетить Гринвичскую обсерваторию, идти до нее нужно минут десять, через парк. Последний раз их видели, когда они вышли из музея, до обсерватории никто из них так и не добрался.

Тедди Люпин нерешительно заметил:

– Сэр, вроде бы такими расследованиями должна заниматься полиция магглов...

Хейден едко отозвался:

– Я в курсе, молодой человек. Один из пропавших детей – племянник премьер–министра магглов. Их полиция в растерянности, не обнаружено абсолютно никаких следов, и премьер-министр попросил нас об услуге. Как вам известно, законы волшебного мира запрещают подобное сотрудничество, но два этих преступления как–то связаны, интуиция меня не обманывает. Кстати, ограбление, судя по всему, произошло практически одновременно с похищением.

О знаменитой интуиции начальника Департамента Магического правопорядка по Министерству ходили легенды, в прошлом ему удавалось успешно расследовать совершенно безнадежные и запутанные дела. Гермиона даже полагала, что Сэвидж обладает одной из мало изученных разновидностей таланта к Пророчеству.

Небрежным кивком уничтожив изображение музея, висевшее над столом, Хейден поднялся, показывая, что беседа окончена:

– Привлекать мракоборцев не имеет смысла, ведь мы еще вообще не знаем, что там произошло. Времени у вас всего двое суток, пока произошедшее удается держать в секрете от маггловской прессы. К тому же, что–то мне подсказывает – лучше вам управиться за два дня, иначе… Вся необходимая информация – в этой папке.

Гермиона кивнула и направилась к двери, – перспектива именно сейчас работать с мракоборцами, в частности, с Гарри, не слишком бы ее обрадовала. Тедди последовал за ней, но на пороге задержался и спросил:

– Сэр, у полицейских бывают осведомители, которые сообщают всякие интересные подробности... Я читал в маггловских книгах... Неужели никто совсем ничего не заметил?

Начальник Департамента язвительно усмехнулся.

– Осведомители, говорите? Если их послушать, то придется допустить, что на Темзе видели «Летучего голландца». Кстати, приведите свою мантию в порядок, молодой человек, как–никак в серьезном учреждении работаете, это вам не в квиддитч играть.

Глава 2

«Пираты Южных морей»

Разложив полтора десятка документов из папки Сэвиджа на широком дубовом столе в кабинете Гермионы, Тедди раз за разом их перелистывал, а сама Гермиона задумчиво изучала последний выпуск толстенного справочника «Кто есть кто в Магическом Лондоне». Среди сотрудников музея действительно оказалось два сквиба – реставратор в хранилище карт, и куратор той самой выставки Эми Глайд. Ну что же, очень удачно, можно будет получить информацию из первых рук. Эту мысль она, как видно, произнесла вслух, потому что Тедди немедленно отозвался:

– Мы же из Департамента Магического правопорядка. Нам и так должны предоставить все необходимые сведения по первому требованию.

Гермиона закатила глаза:

– Тедди, неужели ты ничего не понял? Сэвидж ведь прямым текстом сказал: расследование – неофициальное. Никто нам ничего не обязан рассказывать, и что бы не случилось, придется самим выпутываться. Мне это тоже совершенно не нравится, но в Министерстве и пальцем не пошевелят, чтобы помочь маггловской полиции, тут Хейден абсолютно прав.

Пройдясь пару раз по кабинету, она спросила:

– Ты с фотокамерой умеешь обращаться? Впрочем, не важно, сделаешь вид, что фотографируешь.

Распахнув огромный резной шкаф, заполненный самыми разнообразными, и порой весьма необычными предметами, Гермиона на мгновение задумалась, потом сняла с вешалки ярко–зеленую мантию, а из небольшой деревянной шкатулки достала Прытко Пишущее Перо, давным–давно конфискованное у Риты Скитер. Взглянув на Люпина, с изумлением наблюдавшим за ее действиями – настолько все происходящее не соответствовало обычному распорядку, – Гермиона усмехнулась:

– Придется нам с тобой, дружок, выступить в роли репортеров. Большинство людей обожают раздавать интервью, особенно сквибы. Талантами волшебников они не обладают, и никогда не упускают случая хоть как–то привлечь к себе внимание. А уж эта Эми наверняка не откажется появиться на страницах «Ведьмополитена», ей ведь всего двадцать три, ненамного старше тебя. Кстати, заодно попрактикуешься в метаморфо–магии. Изобрази–ка что–нибудь соответствующее внешности фотографа из модного журнала.

Тедди послушно подошел к большому, слегка потускневшему зеркалу, укрепленному на внутренней стороне дверцы шкафа, а Гермиона еще раз пролистала бумаги Сэвиджа. Полезной информации было до обидного мало: список пропавших детей, планы музейных залов и прилегающего парка, краткий перечень похищенных предметов. Последний документ оказался наиболее интересным, среди исчезнувших артефактов Гермиона с удивлением обнаружила кукол вуду, компас, древнюю китайскую карту, судовой журнал, несколько медальонов и амулетов, ящичек корабельного лекаря с полным набором снадобий, использовавшихся в те времена, и еще с десяток вещиц непонятного назначения.

Решительно отправив папку в свою крошечную бездонную сумочку вслед за Прытко Пишущим Пером, она развернула на столе огромный свиток с картой Лондона, и слегка коснувшись его палочкой, увеличила ту часть, на которой был изображен Морской Музей со всеми окрестностями. Внимательно разглядывая переплетение улочек, Гермиона пыталась обнаружить что–то необычное, и читала вслух заинтересовавшие названия:

– Так, здесь у нас музей, справа – парк, дальше Гринвичская обсерватория. Напротив музея – Темза, под ней пешеходный тоннель ведет на Собачий остров, в старые доки… Дальше – Лаймхаус…

Тедди оживился, подошел к столу и тоже склонился над картой.

–Лаймхаус? Это ведь то самое место, где мракоборцы вели охоту на Джека Потрошителя! А что, если…

– Никаких «если»! Плохо же сейчас в Хогвартсе преподают историю магии, если ты забыл, что мракоборцам пришлось Джека уничтожить, когда они пытались его арестовать… Это просто совпадение. О Мерлин, что ты с собой сделал?

На месте Тедди стоял незнакомый молодой человек, очень напоминающий Ремуса Люпина во времена Мародеров, только волосы оказались длиннее, чем у Ремуса, и спадали на плечи в артистическом беспорядке, да глаза были другие – в них плясали смешинки… Да, если бы не тот роковой укус Грейбека, изменивший всю его жизнь, Люпин–старший мог стать очень привлекательным… Гермионе пришлось признать, что перед таким «репортером» не устоит не одна девушка, интервью им наверняка обеспечено. Можно бы, конечно, и легилименцией воспользоваться, но она предпочла обойтись без крайних мер.

Итак, Тедди был уже готов отправляться, настала очередь самой Гермионы. Накинув ядовито–зеленую мантию, она вынула шпильку, распустила волосы и увидела в зеркале незнакомку. Может, дело было в цвете мантии – она никогда не одевалась так ярко, да только цвет одежды не способен изменить выражения лица. Прошедшие годы почти не отразились на ее внешности, но спокойная и монотонная жизнь сделала свое дело: в глазах исчез задорный огонек, а улыбка появлялась все реже. Теперь же, глядя в зеркало, она увидела на своем лице нечто… Наверное, это можно назвать предвкушением. На мгновение Гермионе стало не по себе, но она захлопнула дверцу шкафа и кивнула Тедди:

– В задней части Музея, в фондах, есть камин, подключенный к сети Летучего Пороха. Отправим этой Эми Глайд сову с просьбой о встрече, и можно отправляться.

Выходя из кабинета, Гермиона бросила взгляд на часы: с момента получения записки от Хейдена Сэвиджа прошло всего два часа.

Как обычно, 24-го и 25-го декабря Морской Музей закрывали для посещений, а специальная охранная система наблюдения вышла из строя еще накануне, поэтому Гермиона и Тедди могли не опасаться излишнего внимания. Куратор выставки Эми Глайд встретила их в старом каминном зале, и было очевидно, что Тедди ее совершенно очаровал. Она немедленно поверила наспех придуманной легенде о репортаже для «Ведьмополитена», на тему «Редкие профессии в мире волшебников». Донельзя польщенная неожиданным вниманием к собственной персоне, девушка предложила устроить для посетителей небольшую экскурсию, и заодно ответить на все интересующие их вопросы.

Проходя по бесконечной череде экспозиционных залов, Гермиона вынужденно признала, что ее представления о Музее, как весьма скучном месте, оказались очень далеки от действительности. Устроителям выставки «История пиратства» пришлось немало потрудиться, но результат того стоил. Кроме привычных витрин с экспонатами, посреди каждого зала расположились натуралистичные инсталляции, представляющие сцены повседневной жизни пиратов: дележ добычи, где восковые фигуры в живописных лохмотьях обступили груду награбленных сокровищ, в ожидании доли, соответствующей их положению на корабле; сцена морского сражения, где знаменитый капитан Эдвард Тич, более известный, как Черная Борода, стоял на мостике, замахнувшись саблей, в бороду его были вплетены дымящиеся фитили от пороховых зарядов; рыночная площадь в одном из средиземноморских портов, где продавали в рабство захваченных пленников, и еще множество подобных сценок.

В мире волшебников не существовало музеев, и такое зрелище действительно оказалось в новинку, поэтому восхищенный Тедди действительно фотографировал все, что попадалось ему на глаза, Гермиона же беседовала с девушкой–куратором, задавая разные, ничего не значащие вопросы; Прытко Пишущее Перо резво строчило в длинном свитке. Наконец, они добрались до последнего зала, над входом в который висела вывеска «Пираты Южных морей» в виде потрепанного флага, но двери из потемневших дубовых досок, стянутых металлическими полосами, были закрыты.

Гермиона вопросительно взглянула на Эми:

– Мисс Глайд, здесь, наверное, хранятся самые необычные экспонаты?

Эми Глайд замялась, потом нерешительно ответила:

– В общем–то да, вернее – хранились…

Тедди весьма натурально изобразил удивление; его обаянию, подкрепленному неотразимой внешностью молодого Ремуса Люпина, Эми не смогла сопротивляться. Отперев двери, она жестом пригласила своих гостей войти, но предупредила:

– Дело в том, что этой ночью тут произошел небольшой инцидент… Точнее говоря, ограбление. Маггловская полиция здесь уже побывала, но они ничего не смогли выяснить. – И она указала на разбитую витрину в конце зала.

– Невероятно! – воскликнула Гермиона, подав знак Люпину, и направившись туда, где на полу еще остались неубранные осколки стекла. Пока Тедди отвлекал девушку, расспрашивая ее о каком–то необычном глобусе, стоявшем на постаменте в углу, Гермиона извлекла из своей бездонной сумочки крошечную хрупкую вещицу – «детектор магии». Впервые упоминание о нем появилось еще в книге "Колдовские Силы, о Применении Которых Вы и не Подозревали, и Что с Ними Делать Теперь, Когда Вы Знаете"; теперь же с его помощью определяли, применялась ли магия на месте преступления, и даже вычисляли конкретные заклинания. Хваленый детектор, выглядевший, как полый стеклянный шарик, сначала наполнился разноцветной дымкой, потом помутнел и стал непрозрачным. Если верить инструкции, это означало следующее: магия действительно применялась, но заклинания шарик опознать не смог. Раздосадовано засунув бесполезный прибор обратно в сумку, Гермиона обернулась к Эми и спросила:

– Мисс Глайд, какую ценность для грабителя представляли эти пропавшие предметы?

Девушка оживилась и возбужденно заговорила:

– Я сообщила обо всем заранее в Министерство Магии, еще когда выставку только собирались открыть, но, к сожалению, никто ко мне не прислушался… Вы же знаете, сквибов редко воспринимают всерьез, когда речь идет о волшебстве. Но если вы напишете о случившемся в своем журнале, возможно, они впредь будут обращать внимание…

Гермиона насторожилась, а Эми Глайд продолжала:

– Я готовила выставку, и поэтому имела доступ к хранилищам, где содержатся сведения о происхождении всех экспонатов музея. Сотрудники архива посчитали найденные мной документы подделкой, но они ошибались. То, что находилось в этих витринах, в свое время принадлежало девяти пиратским баронам… Ну, помните легенду о «Летучем Голландце»?

Ошеломленная Гермиона переглянулась с Тедди и покачала головой:

– Признаюсь, раньше пиратские истории меня не слишком занимали.

Эми улыбнулась:

– Понятно. Тогда объясню покороче: пиратам владение волшебством было совершенно необходимо – кругом полно врагов, ну и диковинных морских чудовищ. В те времена магией пользовались не только волшебники, но и магглы, только магглам для этого требовались зачарованные амулеты. Как вы понимаете, меня такие вещи всегда интересовали, – слегка покраснев, объяснила девушка. – Поэтому, обнаружив старые записи в архиве, я сразу поняла, какой ценностью обладают эти предметы, на первый взгляд не слишком впечатляющие. Ясное дело, определить их назначение мне не удалось, но кое–что я узнала. Среди похищенного – волшебная карта пирата Сяо Фэня и компас капитана Джека Воробья. Еще судовой журнал с корабля Ост–Индской компании, но он ничего особенного собой не представляет. Честно говоря, я вообще не могу понять, кому пришло в голову украсть все эти вещи. Ни один человек сегодня не знает, как их использовать.

Гермиона мысленно прокляла Хейдена Сэвиджа, втянувшего ее в эту странную историю. Похищенные амулеты пиратских баронов неизвестного предназначения, да еще исчезнувшие дети… Кстати, о пропавших детях. Гермиона заметила в углах зала маггловские камеры видеонаблюдения, пригляделась, и поняла, что объективы камер покрыты сплошной сеткой трещин, местами пластиковый корпус выглядел оплавленным. Слегка понизив голос, она наклонилась к Эми и тихо произнесла:

– Мисс Глайд, неужели эти магглы не установили здесь никаких охранных систем?

Эми презрительно фыркнула:

– Скажете тоже! Установили, а толку? Сколько поганки не вари, съедобнее они не станут, так ведь у нас говорят, – она подхихикнула. – Перед самым ограблением что–то произошло, наверное, скачок напряжения в электросети. И всё, сигнализация вышла из строя.

Тедди сообразил, что задумала Гермиона, и попросил:

– Мисс Эми, нашим читателям было бы очень интересно узнать все мельчайшие подробности вашей работы. Вы не могли бы показать, что собой представляют эти примитивные системы охраны, придуманные магглами?

Девушка не заставила себя долго упрашивать, и отвела своих гостей в небольшую комнатку, где на мониторы передавались сигналы с камер наблюдения всего музея. Охранников там сейчас не было, после ночного сбоя работу системы наладить не удалось, и ремонт решили отложить до окончания выходных.

Гермиона достаточно убедительно повосхищалась необычными приборами, и спросила у Эми Глайд, возможно ли увидеть, что происходило незадолго до ограбления. Та послушно кивнула, покрутила какие–то ручки и нажала на пару кнопок; на экране появилось изображение только что покинутого зала. Там заканчивалась экскурсия для группы ребятишек лет десяти–одиннадцати, с горящими от восхищения глазами они столпились возле тех самых витрин и внимательно слушали рассказ гида, которым оказалась Эми. Один из мальчишек дернул другого за рукав, и показывая на какой–то предмет за стеклом, несколько раз повторил одну и ту же фразу. Звука не было, но по губам Гермиона сумела прочитать что–то вроде «Посмотри на компас! Стрелка сама вертится!»

Затем ракурс изображения изменился, и стало видно, что еще в зале находился мужчина. Он стоял спиной к камере, наблюдал за детьми и, казалось, прислушивался, его напряженная поза выражала крайнюю заинтересованность и какое–то жадное нетерпение.

Через несколько секунд картинка на экране замигала, потом погасла. Эми виновато пожала плечами:

– К сожалению, это все.

Глава 3

«Трактир «Нигде–и–никогда»

После того, как Эми Глайд рассказала о прошлой ночи все, что знала, Гермиона тепло попрощалась с девушкой, пожелав ей счастливого Рождества, пообещала прислать номер «Ведьмополитена» с напечатанным интервью, и вместе с Тедди вышла на улицу через неприметную дверь для персонала.

Тедди поинтересовался:

– Как вы собираетесь это устроить, с «Ведьмополитеном»?

– Есть у меня там связи, – хмуро отозвалась Гермиона, – девочка нам очень помогла, надо же ее как–то отблагодарить. – Она сверилась с листочками Сэвиджа и решительно направилась к широкой аллее, пересекающей Гринвичский парк, вдали виднелся купол обсерватории. Слабый свет зимнего солнца был уже не в силах разгонять наступающие тени, и на аллее постепенно стали зажигаться фонари. У первой же скамьи Гермиона остановилась, снова извлекла детектор магии, и озадаченно покачала головой.

– Ничего не могу понять, – пожаловалась она. – Дети вышли из музея, практически сразу произошло ограбление, а еще через несколько минут они просто исчезли. Учителя, который их сопровождал, нашли на этой скамейке, без сознания. Когда он пришел в себя, то ничего не смог вспомнить. И опять эта незнакомая магия. Ясно только одно – никто не аппарировал и не пользовался порталом.

Зябко поежившись под порывом холодного декабрьского ветра, швырнувшего в лицо горсть колких снежинок, Тедди рассудительно заметил:

– Без участия того странного типа здесь не обошлось. Помните, как он смотрел на детей и витрину с экспонатами?

Гермиона молча кивнула, пытаясь свести воедино все полученные сведения, которых было не так уж много. Пиратские амулеты, волшебная карта, старые доки на другом берегу, «Летучий Голландец», которого якобы видели на Темзе. Непривычная ситуация заставила ее забыть уроки Сэвиджа, первый из которых – «никогда не придумывать версий, подгоняя их под известные факты». Но, несмотря на то, что понравившаяся ей версия оказалась ошибочной, ход мыслей был верным, и разгадку найти удалось; правда, выяснилось это несколько позже…

Оставив пока что все соображения при себе, Гермиона попросила Тедди вернуться в Министерство, и попробовать разузнать что–нибудь в архивах. Возможно, удастся найти нечто интересное об этих пиратских штучках, или о похожих случаях исчезновения детей.

Тедди был явно расстроен, он рассчитывал принять более деятельное участие в своем первом настоящем расследовании. Вернув себе привычную внешность, молодой человек обиженно заявил:

– Меня отправляете в архив, а сами собираетесь в одиночку разыскивать этого типа?

Гермиона примирительно заметила:

– Работа в архиве – не самое бесполезное занятие. Взять хоть эту девочку, Эми, – если бы ей не пришло в голову копаться в старых документах, что бы мы с тобой сейчас делали? А я вовсе не собираюсь никого разыскивать, просто немного прогуляюсь, мне нужно подумать. Кстати, сегодня вечер Рождества, это же семейный праздник… – Она осеклась, сообразив, что все члены семьи Уизли, ближе которых у Тедди никого не было, сейчас во Франции. – В Норе для тебя оставлен портал, если хочешь, можешь им воспользоваться. А узнаешь что–нибудь интересное – пошли мне сову.

После того, как Тедди отправился в Министерство, аппарировав с негромким хлопком, начинающая замерзать Гермиона превратила свою ядовито–зеленую мантию в теплый плащ с капюшоном, и направилась к Темзе. Перейдя пустынную улицу, она оставила позади здание Морского Музея, и остановилась у гранитного бортика, вглядываясь в темную воду. Несмотря на погоду, река примерзла лишь у кромки берега; над поверхностью клубился туман, создавая причудливые образы, некоторые из них походили на проплывающие корабли. Жилых домов в этом районе Лондона не было, только большой парк, несколько туристических достопримечательностей, вроде Музея и обсерватории, и современные офисные здания. Весь парк до последней травинки обыскали маггловские полицейские, да и что там сейчас было делать похитителю? Нет, на этом берегу реки ничего интересного не обнаружишь.

Сгущались сумерки. Бросив взгляд на изящные золотые часики в виде хроноворота, и убедившись, что еще не так уж поздно, Гермиона плотнее запахнула плащ и спустилась в пешеходный тоннель, чтобы пройти под Темзой, и выйти на Собачий остров.

Если не считать Музея, в Лондоне не найти другого места, настолько ассоциирующегося с кораблями; нигде так не чувствуется, что Британия когда-то правила морями, как в старых доках на Собачьем острове. Лет сто назад со всей Империи сюда стекались богатства, заполнялись товарами ромовые, кофейные, сахарные, банановые, табачные склады; некоторые доки до сих пор пахнут пряностями. Но с тех пор слишком многое изменилось; теперь по вечерам здесь довольно неприветливо – путаница узких каналов, глухие кирпичные стены заброшенных складов с массивными решетками на окнах, одинокие фонари на перекрестках. Лучшего места для тайного убежища не найти.

Одни темные переулки вели к небольшим пристаням, другие заканчивались тупиками, третьи уходили куда-то в самую глубь квартала. Пусть с запозданием, но Гермиона решила последовать совету Сэвиджа – положиться на интуицию, и шагала по мрачным безлюдным улочкам, повинуясь смутному и почти позабытому ощущению азарта. За очередным поворотом на заснеженной мостовой она увидела дорожку собственных следов, и поняла, что сделала круг. Холодный ветер усиливался, начиналась настоящая декабрьская метель. Вздрогнув и зябко передернувшись от пригоршни колючих снежинок, Гермиона остановилась и закрыла глаза. «Оно где-то здесь, я же чувствую, - сказала она себе. – О Мерлин, где же, наконец, это самое место, которое я ищу? И где найду ответы на свои вопросы?» Не открывая глаз, она шагнула за угол…

За поворотом оказалась незнакомая улица, хотя Гермиона могла бы поклясться, что пару минут назад проходила тут, и видела тупик. Грязные кирпичные дома с разбитыми стеклами походили друг на друга, как близнецы, но какая-то мелочь не укладывалась в общую картину. Ну конечно, чуть поодаль на нетронутый снег мостовой падали красные и зеленые блики от фонаря с разноцветными стеклами, освещавшего ярко начищенную вывеску на стене домика с черепичной крышей. Подойдя ближе, Гермиона разобрала название: «Трактир «Нигде-и-никогда». Наверное, очередное злачное местечко для маггловских туристов… Рассудив, что тут можно будет что-то разузнать, она решительно толкнула дверь, вошла, и остановилась на пороге, с удивлением разглядывая открывшуюся перед ней картину.

Вопреки всем архитектурным нормам и законам, внутри этот невысокий домик оказался намного больше, чем выглядел с улицы. Низкий потолок из закопченных дубовых балок подпирали дубовые же колонны, тускло горели лампы, укрепленные на стенах, при ближайшем рассмотрении они оказались не электрическими, а газовыми. Кто бы мог подумать, что ради развлечения туристов хозяева будут с таким старанием воссоздавать атмосферу викторианского Лондона? Справа от входа располагалась длинная стойка, на полках позади нее выстроились ряды бутылок самых разнообразных форм и размеров. Слева находился огромный очаг, в котором удалось бы запечь целого быка, в дальнем конце зала винтовая лесенка вела куда-то наверх; все свободное место занимали столы, стулья и скамьи, но посетителей было немного. Гермионе не часто доводилось бывать в подобных заведениях, но она знала, что вечером женщине без спутника лучше не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания. Проскользнув к свободному столику, лампа у которого почти погасла, она расстегнула застежку плаща, повесила его на спинку стула и села, продолжая разглядывать полутемный зал.

Так прошло несколько минут, когда возле ее столика неслышно, практически ниоткуда, появился высокий мужчина неопределенного возраста, в некогда белом фартуке, и поставил перед Гермионой большую глиняную кружку, из которой шел пар.

– Горячий грог с корицей – лучшее средство от простуды, в этакую-то погодку! Ну и метель разыгралась! – Он подмигнул и добавил: – За счет заведения, мисс. Так сказать, в честь знакомства. Вы же у нас первый раз.

– А вы запоминаете всех своих посетителей? – поинтересовалась Гермиона, придвинув к себе кружку и обхватив ее ладонями, заледеневшие пальцы начинали постепенно отогреваться. Разговорчивый хозяин – как раз то, что ей было сейчас нужно.

Явно обрадованный возможностью поболтать с новым человеком, трактирщик присел на скамью напротив и утвердительно кивнул. Наклонившись к Гермионе, он усмехнулся и продолжил:

– Да уж, на память не жалуюсь, это вам кто хошь подтвердит. Бывают у нас и постоянные клиенты, и редкие гости – вот, навроде вас. Вы, мисс, не смотрите, что сейчас тут малость безлюдно, ближе к полуночи ни единого местечка свободного не найдете, не будь я Джон Гленн!

Немного ошеломленная таким натиском, Гермиона ответила: «Очень приятно, мистер Гленн…» и хотела поинтересоваться насчет недавних посетителей, но трактирщик уже начал перечислять присутствующих:

– Вон там, загорелый такой, в пробковом шлеме – ну так это полковник Фоссет¹, он еще все Эльдорадо искал. Рядом с ним - мистер Говард Картер². За столиком у камина – ага, его за стопкой книг и не видно совсем, – профессор Ван Хельсинг, очередную рукопись дописывает.

Гленн продолжал рассказывать о сидящих за столами людях, а Гермиона рассеяно кивала, пытаясь вспомнить, где она могла о них слышать. Тем временем действительно стали появляться новые гости, и две девушки-официантки едва успевали обслужить всех, каким-то чудом протискиваясь в узкие проходы между стульями и скамьями, и опасно балансируя огромными тяжелыми подносами, уставленными кружками, блюдами и бутылками. Бросив тщетные попытки вспомнить перечисленные трактирщиком имена, Гермиона наконец-то обратила внимание на необычный внешний вид посетителей. Даже в неярком свете газовых светильников было заметно, что их одежда и прически никак не соответствуют современной моде магглов. Загорелые или мертвенно-бледные, в плащах, сюртуках и рыцарских доспехах, с короткими стрижками, косичками и аккуратными бородками-эспаньолками, гости мистера Гленна никак не походили на обычных посетителей лондонских пабов. Растерянная Гермиона взглянула на свою кружку, в которой плескался почти остывший грог. «Наверное, грог был слишком крепким», попыталась она успокоить себя, но тут услышала что-то знакомое…

– Что вы сказали, мистер Гленн?

– Э, мисс, да вы меня совсем не слушаете. Говорю, значит, у барной стойки – капитан Тернер, с «Летучего голландца». Да-да, тот самый. Вскорости и команда его появится. Хорошие клиенты, да только заходят не часто – раз в десять лет…

– С «Летучего...»… – Гермиона поперхнулась. – Как с «Летучего голландца»? Да что у вас здесь за место такое, мистер Гленн?

Трактирщик обиженно покачал головой:

– Эх, мисс, я-то думал, что вы поняли. Над входом же вывеска повешена: «Трактир «Нигде-и-никогда». И чему вас только обучают, в этих ваших университетах новомодных…

– Этого не может быть, – отрезала Гермиона, говоря все громче, почти переходя на крик. – «Нигде-и-никогда» – всего лишь страна из детской сказки…

Резким движением она отодвинула от себя кружку и с подозрением глянула на трактирщика.

– Чем вы меня опоили, мистер Гленн? У меня галлюцинации?

На них уже начали обращать внимание, какой-то мужчина, направлявшийся к стойке, остановился позади Гермионы, слегка наклонился, и тихо произнес:

– Мисс Грейнджер, вы же прекрасно понимаете, что говорите глупости, отрицая очевидное.

Ей был откуда-то знаком этот негромкий голос, эта слегка язвительная и насмешливая интонация… Она медленно обернулась.

– Вы?

¹ – Персиваль Фоссет, известный английский исследователь Южной Америки. Пропал без вести в 1925 году во время одной из экспедиций, в поисках древних городов.

² – Говард Картер, археолог, известный тем, что нашел гробницу Тутанхамона.

Глава 4

«Старые друзья и новые враги»

Теперь Гермиона была абсолютно уверена, что коварный трактирщик подсыпал какую-то отраву в свой хваленый грог. Галлюцинации – единственное объяснение всему происходящему. Мужчина, стоявший у нее за спиной, никак не мог там сейчас стоять по той простой причине, что погиб двадцать лет назад в Битве за Хогвартс. Правда, теперь он выглядел немного иначе, чем в пору их знакомства: вместо привычной профессорской мантии – широкий черный плащ, пена кружев на манжетах и вороте белоснежной рубашки, лицо тронуто легким загаром, темные волосы собраны в косичку. Определенно, пребывание ТАМ – где бы он не находился все это время – пошло Северусу Снейпу на пользу. Хотя для фантома или призрака бывший профессор зельеварения казался слишком материальным.

Воспользовавшись замешательством Гермионы, он придвинул свободный стул поближе к ее столику, и поинтересовался:

– Вы позволите, мисс Грейнджер?

Та молча кивнула, Снейп сел и обратился к трактирщику, явно наслаждавшемуся этой сценой:

– Принесите нам еще вашего замечательного грога, мистер Гленн. Мы с мисс Грейнджер – старые знакомые, можете за нее не беспокоиться.

– Миссис… – в полузабытьи произнесла Гермиона.

Трактирщик ухмыльнулся, подмигнул Северусу и направился к стойке с напитками, а к Гермионе вернулся дар речи:

– Это действительно вы, профессор? Но как? Что это вообще за место?

Он усмехнулся, и промелькнувшая тень улыбки лучше всего доказала: происходящее – реально. Потому что никакие галлюциногенные зелья не помогли бы Гермионе вообразить такое выражение лица у прежнего Снейпа.

– Я, собственной персоной, мисс Грейнджер. Ах да, прошу простить, вы же теперь – миссис Уизли.

Голос его совсем не изменился, и Гермионе показалось, будто время повернулось вспять. Будто и не было долгих лет работы в министерстве, жизни в маленьком коттедже на окраине Лондона… Она рассеяно потерла виски, усталость и непривычная обстановка дали о себе знать, тупая боль накатывала волнами.

– Лучше называйте меня мисс Грейнджер. Когда я слышу «миссис Уизли» от вас, то сразу хочу оглянуться в поисках Молли.

Северус пожал плечами:

– Как пожелаете. Итак, вы хотите знать, где мы находимся? В той самой сказке, существование которой вы только что яростно отрицали. – Он ненадолго умолк, пока Гленн расставлял на столе дымящиеся кружки и тарелки с нехитрой закуской. – Во все времена находились люди – волшебники и магглы –, которые считали нашу реальность слишком обыденной и скучной. Одни жаждали открыть новые земли, другие – найти невероятные сокровища, третьи хотели узнать все тайны вселенной. У каждого из них была несбыточная мечта. И однажды наступал момент, когда их желание изменить свою жизнь становилось настолько сильным, что пробуждалась древняя, давно позабытая магия. Тогда все эти люди находили дорогу сюда. Пейте свой грог, пока не остыл.

Гермиона послушно глотнула обжигающую жидкость, и почувствовала, что головная боль отступила. Полутемный зал почти заполнился посетителями, от большого очага шло приятное тепло, а Снейп задумчиво продолжал:

– Название этого места отлично отражает его сущность – оно находится вне известных нам реальности и времени. Отсюда можно попасть куда угодно, в любой из множества миров, туда, где исполнится ваша мечта.

Замолчав, несколько томительно долгих мгновений он испытующе разглядывал Гермиону, и, наконец, сказал:

– Думаю, что я удовлетворил ваше любопытство, мисс Грейнджер. А теперь позвольте узнать, каким образом попали сюда вы? Не припомню за вами склонности к пустым фантазиям. Я еще мог бы понять, будь это мистер Поттер, или кто–то из близнецов Уизли, но вы?

Гермиона раздраженно пожала плечами. В словах Снейпа явно скрывался какой-то подвох, но сейчас она слишком устала, чтобы разгадывать еще и эту загадку. Если верить его рассказу, который казался вполне достоверным, то можно заполнить все пробелы в версии ограбления музея. Щелкнув застежкой сумочки, она вытащила давешнюю папку с отчетом маггловской полиции, и протянула ее Северусу. В двух словах объяснив собственную роль в этой истории, наклонилась к нему и тихо добавила:

– Уверена, что знаю ответ на ваш вопрос. Я попала сюда, потому, что очень хотела найти того, кто похитил детей из музея. Этот человек находится здесь. Наш разговорчивый хозяин назвал мне его, когда расхваливал своих постоянных посетителей.

Снейп недоверчиво приподнял бровь, а Гермиона кивком указала на человека, беседовавшего у стойки с Гленном.

– Это капитан «Летучего голландца», Тернер, кажется.

Северус удивленно глянул на Гермиону, и к ее изумлению, негромко рассмеялся.

– Слава Мерлину, – протянул он. – Стоило ждать двадцать лет, чтобы лично поприсутствовать на таком знаменательном событии. Всезнающая мисс Грейнджер наконец-то совершила ошибку!

«Да он просто издевается надо мной», подумала Гермиона, привстала и потянулась за своими отчетами. Теперь она уже жалела, что рассказала слишком много, потому что Снейп, похоже, не собирался принимать ее слова на веру.

– Сядьте, мисс Грейнджер. У меня и в мыслях не было вас оскорбить. – Он нахмурился, и стал похож на себя прежнего. Пробежал взглядом листочки, убрал их обратно в папку, но возвращать не стал, потом подал знак трактирщику. Гленн расплылся в широкой улыбке, шепнул что-то своему собеседнику, и тот направился прямиком к столику Гермионы.

– Что вы наделали? – Она в отчаянии пыталась выудить палочку из своей бездонной сумки, от неожиданности совсем позабыв, что и без этого способна себя защитить. – Этот человек – преступник, возможно, убийца! Зачем вы обратили на нас его внимание?

– Успокойтесь. Да успокойтесь же вы! – Ловким движением Северус неожиданно перехватил ее руку с палочкой, помешав нацелиться на ничего не подозревавшего капитана Тернера. Да, в физической силе ему не откажешь. Гермиона не считала себя хрупким и воздушным созданием, как многие женщины, но пытаться освободиться от железной хватки Снейпа – все равно, что голыми руками разрывать стальные цепи. – Поверьте, вы действительно ошиблись. Капитан Уильям Тернер – не тот, кто вам нужен. И спрячьте палочку – здесь не принято угрожать друг другу.

Между тем, предмет их беседы уже подошел к столику и коротко кивнул Снейпу.

– Северус, друг мой, вы всецело завладели вниманием самой красивой дамы, которая когда–либо посещала этот жалкий трактир. Это не по–товарищески. Позвольте представиться, миледи, – обратился он к Гермионе, слегка поклонившись, – капитан Уильям Тернер. Надеюсь, я не помешаю?

– Гермиона Грейнджер, – машинально ответила та, слегка смутившись. Что именно привело ее в смущение, Гермиона и сама не смогла бы себе объяснить, возможно, неожиданный комплимент. Обычно красавицами мужчины называли девушек, похожих на Флер, и никогда – саму Гермиону. Спохватившись, она предложила Тернеру занять место за их столиком:

– Прошу, капитан. Мы с мист… с Северусом будем рады, если вы составите нам компанию. – Интуиция почему–то подсказывала, что лучше создать иллюзию достаточно близких отношений со Снейпом. Так, на всякий случай. Вернув, наконец, свою палочку, она мило улыбнулась капитану Тернеру. В одном Северус был прав: Уильям Тернер – не тот, кого она искала. Он оказался значительно выше и стройнее человека с маггловской камеры слежения в музее, и при этом не обладал никакими магическими способностями, чтобы до неузнаваемости изменить свою внешность. Красивое открытое лицо, слегка вьющиеся темные волосы, как и у Снейпа убранные в косичку, – он выглядел лет на тридцать–тридцать пять. Но встретившись с ним взглядом, Гермиона внутренне содрогнулась. Пришлось признать, что трактирщик сказал правду насчет «Летучего голландца». Если корабль действительно существует, то иного капитана у него быть не может. Несмотря на шутливый тон, в глазах Уильяма Тернера плескалась затаенная боль, бесконечная усталость и печаль. Взгляд человека, заглянувшего в бездну, и целую вечность смотревшего на то, о чем людям лучше не знать.

Занявшись своим грогом и весьма удавшейся стряпней мистера Гленна, Гермиона поглядывала на Тернера, мысленно сравнивая его со Снейпом, сидевшим напротив. Внешнего сходства почти не было, но оба вызывали едва уловимое одинаковое ощущение опасности. Отмахнувшись от непрошенной мысли «Что я здесь делаю?», она прислушалась к разговору.

– Мисс Грейнджер попросила меня помочь ей в одном деле, Уилл.

«И вовсе я не просила о помощи», – собралась возмутиться Гермиона, но вовремя сдержалась, а Снейп продолжал:

– Тут из Морского музея пропало кое–что, имеющее отношение к пиратам. Компас Джека Воробья, если быть точным, карта и судовой журнал.

Выражение лица капитана Тернера не изменилось, но взгляд стал цепким и холодным. Северус протянул ему список украденного и добавил:

– Да, и еще мисс Грейнджер полагает, что этот же вор похитил нескольких детишек. Думаю, тебя это заинтересует.

Тернер мельком глянул на список и коротко отозвался:

– Мне нужно больше подробностей.

Подробности – откуда же их возьмешь, когда никто ничего не видел, не слышал, и не заподозрил? Спохватившись, Гермиона вытащила свиток, в который Прытко Пишущее Перо записывало рассказ Эми Глайд, и стала торопливо водить пальцем по строчкам, выведенным каллиграфическим почерком. Где же это? А, вот!

И она негромко перечислила:

– Компас, карта Сяо Феня, м–м–м… судовой журнал с фрегата «Распутница»¹, принадлежавшего Ост–Индской компании и позже известного, как «Черная жемчужина»…

Тернер усмехнулся, и глаза его странно блеснули.

– Значит, пропавшие детишки и «Черная жемчужина»… – Он кивнул в такт своим мыслям, а потом внезапно сменил тему: – Сегодня канун Рождества, так, Северус?

Гермиона охнула, она совершенно забыла про время… Сейчас, должно быть, около полуночи, значит, в ее распоряжении осталось меньше суток. Как там сказал Хейден: «Лучше вам управиться за два дня, иначе…» Иначе – что? От Хейдена Сэвиджа такого следовало ожидать, сплошные недомолвки и незаконченные фразы. Начальник Департамента Охраны Магического правопорядка порой предпочитал не рассказывать все известные ему подробности, полагая, что избыток информации только повредит. Как ни странно, сверкающие стрелки ее золотых часиков–хроноворота, висевших, как кулон, на тоненькой цепочке, застыли на половине восьмого. А Гермиона готова была поклясться, что провела в этом трактире уже несколько часов.

– Время здесь течет иначе, чем в вашей реальности, мисс Грейнджер, – заметил Снейп, и выжидающе посмотрел на Тернера: – Продолжай, Уилл.

Капитан подозвал только что зашедшего с улицы коренастого загорелого мужчину, и негромко отдал ему какое–то распоряжение, тот согласно кивнул и направился к выходу, оставив после себя запах крепкого табака и свежего морского ветра.

– Это мистер Гиббс, мой первый помощник, – объяснил Тернер, а Гермиона вздохнула, от происходящего у нее уже голова шла кругом. По виду этого мистера Гиббса никак нельзя было сказать, что он явился с заснеженных лондонских улочек, скорее уж прямиком с борта корабля.

– Да, ваш загадочный похититель… Я знаю, кто он. Это председатель Ост–Индской Торговой Компании, лорд Катлер Беккет, первый хозяин «Черной жемчужины» и тот человек, который в моем личном списке врагов числится под номером один.

Гермиона облегченно вздохнула – ну вот, хоть какая–то определенность появилась, правда имя ничего ей не говорило, но Снейпа эта новость почему–то не обрадовала:

– Тот самый Беккет? Но ведь он же…

Тернер невесело усмехнулся:

– Кому, как не нам с тобой знать, что оттуда можно вернуться. – Он помолчал и продолжил, обращаясь больше к Гермионе, чем к Северусу: – Лорд Катлер Беккет жаждал богатства и власти, получил их, но этого ему показалось мало. На что вам власть, и как долго вы будете наслаждаться своим богатством, если каждому отмерен свой срок? Беккет захотел бессмертия, а за это приходится платить дорогой ценой.

Гермиона переглянулась со Снейпом и сухо сказала: - Я слышала, какой бывает эта цена.

Капитан Тернер согласно кивнул:

– Да, вы меня поняли, мисс Грейнджер. Не хочу утомлять вас описанием всех подвигов Беккета, остановлюсь только на одном эпизоде его далеко не безупречного прошлого. Фрегат «Распутница», полувоенное судно, не подходил для транспортировки обычных колониальных товаров – чая, пряностей и сахара, и Беккет занялся перевозкой африканских рабов из Дагомеи, что намного выгоднее. Вы что–нибудь слышали о культе вуду? Среди рабов оказались колдуны, от которых Беккет узнал то, чего ему знать не следовало. Желаемого пути к бессмертию они не смогли ему предложить, но способы управлять человеческим сознанием и пользоваться силой чужой магии пришлись весьма кстати.

Снейп покачал головой и пробормотал:

– Чужая магия, ну конечно…

– Вы недооцениваете силу веры, – продолжал Тернер. – Мы верим в волшебство, потому что знаем – оно существует. А вот обычные люди, тем более дети, и тем более сегодня, в канун Рождества… Их воображение безгранично, они способны придумать такое, чего мы и представить себе не сможем. И, что самое главное, способны искренне в это поверить. А Беккет знает, как использовать силу их воображения в свою пользу. Он собирается привести в действие волшебную карту Сяо Феня и отправиться к Источнику Юности, но сам не обладает магическими способностями. Для этого и понадобились дети.

Гермиона почувствовала, как по всему телу пробежал неприятный холодок. Слова Тернера прозвучали буднично и зловеще.

– А что станет с детьми?

– Самое страшное для ребенка – потерять способность мечтать. После этого они не смогут жить, – просто ответил капитан.

¹ – «Распутница» – «Wicked Wench», первоначальное название «Черной Жемчужины», до того, как ее заполучил Джек Воробей.

Глава 5

«Once upon a December…»

Народу в трактире поубавилось, мягкий ароматный запах трубочного табака, крепкого кофе и горячего рома со специями наполнял полутемный зал; высокие резные спинки освободившихся стульев отбрасывали на истертый пол длинные тени. За стойкой мистер Гленн протирал пыльные бутылки, а обе его красотки–помощницы собирали со столиков опустевшие кружки и миски.

Гермиона молча смотрела на сидевших перед ней мужчин; внезапно вернувшаяся головная боль набросилась с новой силой. Рассказу капитана Тернера она поверила безоговорочно, и впервые в жизни ощутила растерянность: ничто из богатого на невероятные события прошлого не подготовило ее к этому моменту. Было понятно, что знания, полученные в Хогвартсе и в министерских библиотеках и архивах, не помогут справиться с ситуацией. Горькая ирония заключалась в том, что после поражения Волан–де–морта волшебное сообщество стало еще меньше, чем прежде, общаться с миром магглов. Именно поэтому Хейдену пришлось действовать с такой осторожностью. Ну а допустить, что магглы некогда обладали какими–то тайными знаниями, значило признать себя практически еретиком. Поэтому ни на кого Гермиона рассчитывать не могла, ее просто подняли бы на смех. В магическом Лондоне всего несколько человек сейчас верили в существование всех этих артефактов и амулетов вуду: от Эми Глайд помощи ждать не приходилось, Тедди… Тедди был еще не готов. Оставались капитан Уильям Тернер и Сев… И Снейп. По непонятной причине Гермионе то и дело хотелось назвать его просто по имени; слишком он изменился за последние двадцать лет. Не внешне, нет, скорее, внутренне. Мягкий ироничный взгляд и жажда жизни, вот что отличало теперешнего Снейпа от прежнего.

Наконец капитан Тернер нарушил молчание и сочувственно произнес:

– Хотел бы оказать вам более существенную помощь, миледи, но по независящим от меня причинам я не могу сейчас отправиться в Лондон вашей реальности. Десять лет еще не прошло… Мои люди сейчас собирают всю информацию, какую удастся найти, но они не обладают никакими магическими талантами.

Гермиона перевела взгляд на Снейпа, в глубоком раздумье барабанившего пальцами по столу. Наконец, он пришел к какому–то решению и криво усмехнулся:

– Не думал, что придется снова… Уилл, судя по твоему рассказу, и обрывкам сведений, полученных мной в… Неважно, где. Беккет будет проводить свой ритуал – в чем бы он не заключался – на рассвете, в утро Рождества. То самое время, когда все дети ждут своих подарков. Если обнаружить его убежище до наступления утра, то появится шанс. Один шанс из тысячи, но это лучше, чем ничего.

Слабый росточек надежды пробился сквозь отчаяние и усталость, Гермиона нерешительно произнесла:

– Северус, вы поможете мне?

Странное выражение промелькнуло в глазах Снейпа, он пожал плечами и насмешливо протянул:

– Вы не оставляете мне выбора, мисс Грейнджер. Разве я могу отказать даме?

Этот непонятный издевательский и насмешливый тон Снейпа озадачил Гермиону; невероятно, но, похоже было, что смеялся он над собой. Она собрала свои листочки в сумку и резко встала, мужчины последовали ее примеру. Галантный, как все морские офицеры, капитан Тернер помог ей накинуть плащ; втроем они подошли к выходу. Гермиона распахнула дверь, от порыва холодного ветра заколебалось пламя газовых светильников; на пустынные улочки этой заброшенной части Лондона опускалась ночь.

Оставив шутливый тон, Тернер тихо сказал, так, что слышала одна лишь Гермиона:

– Позвольте мне надеяться, миледи, что эта наша встреча – не последняя, теперь, когда вам известна дорога сюда. Жаль, что нашему знакомству сопутствовали такие печальные обстоятельства. Но вы способны на большее, чем думаете сами. Вы ведь никогда не сдаетесь, правда? – Он отступил и отвесил изящный поклон, более уместный в какой–нибудь королевской гостиной: – Честь имею, миледи. Северус.

Гермиона устало улыбнулась, и вместе со Снейпом шагнула в самое сердце метели.

– Что теперь? – Северус внимательно разглядывал Гермиону, а та удивленно смотрела на глухую кирпичную стену позади, без малейших признаков двери. – Можете предложить более подходящее место для дальнейшей беседы, чем этот безлюдный тупик? Боюсь, что к себе вас пригласить не смогу, я не был там с того… с того самого дня. А вас дома, вероятно, ждет праздничный ужин? Не думаю, что мое появление уместно.

– Не будет никакого праздничного ужина, – с горечью ответила Гермиона. – Там вообще никого не будет, кроме меня и вас – если составите мне компанию. Дайте руку.

Она взяла его за руку и аппарировала к дому; снежный вихрь сгладил все следы на заснеженной мостовой; на мрачной улочке Собачьего острова воцарилась тишина.

Сквозь окна соседских коттеджей сияли разряженные елки, деревья во дворах опутывала паутина разноцветных сверкающих лампочек. Через незадвинутые шторы можно было видеть семьи, сидевшие за праздничным столом, слышались приглушенные взрывы смеха.

Во дворе Гермионы не было никаких лампочек, окна казались черными провалами, только на двери сиротливо висел одинокий рождественский венок. Снейп ступил на занесенную снегом дорожку к дому, следуя за Гермионой, а та с удивлением обнаружила на крыльце полузамершую сову из Министерства. Похоже, бедняжка провела здесь порядочно времени. От прикосновения и тихого заклинания дверь распахнулась, пропустив их внутрь. Под взглядом Гермионы зажглись свечи в холле; сбросив плащ, она прошла в холодную гостиную и села в кресло напротив камина; поленья весело вспыхнули, распространяя приятное тепло. Погладив нахохлившуюся сердитую сову, она развернула доставленный пергамент и углубилась в чтение. Снейп прошелся по комнате, рассматривая развешанные по стенам дипломы и благодарности в изящных рамках, на всех – имя Гермионы, на несколько минут задержался у каминной полки, где стояло несколько семейных фотографий. Затем опустился в кресло напротив Гермионы и поинтересовался:

– Плохие новости?

Новости оказались не очень хорошими, и Гермиона резко ответила:

– Почему бы вам не прочитать это в моих мыслях самому? – Потом спохватилась, и тихо сказала: – Простите. Я не должна была…

Северус понимающе кивнул.

– Ясно. Вы решили, что именно таким образом я получил сведения о вашей теперешней жизни и прочем. Вынужден вас разочаровать, мисс Грейнджер – потеря способности к легилименции – часть платы за удовольствие беседовать сейчас с вами. Большинство моих замечаний – не более чем догадки, я читаю по вашему лицу, как по раскрытой книге. Раньше вы были осмотрительнее в выражении своих чувств.

Она приняла объяснение и протянула Снейпу свиток, оказавшийся посланием от Тедди. Там говорилось, что в архиве не удалось получить почти никакой информации, и что он попробует связаться по каминной сети. До назначенного времени оставалось совсем немного.

– Молодой Люпин… – протянул Снейп. – Он узнал больше, чем рискнул написать. Подождем.

Действительно, сову с посланием можно было перехватить, а каминные сети сотрудников Министерства сразу после окончания войны защитили от слежения и прослушивания. Хейден Сэвидж полагал, что любая защита поддается взлому, но Гермиона решила, что сегодня никому в голову не придет этим заниматься; волшебники, как и магглы, праздновали Рождество.

Через несколько минут огонь в камине вспыхнул изумрудным светом, и среди поленьев появилась призрачная голова Тедди, будто охваченная языками пламени.

– Где вы были, Гермиона? – выпалил он. – Одна сова вернулась ко мне почти замерзшей, но так и не смогла вас найти.

Гермиона глянула в сторону Снейпа, который отодвинул свое кресло вглубь комнаты, лицо его скрывалось в тени.

– Это не имеет отношения к делу, Тедди. Что тебе удалось выяснить?

– Почти ничего. Подобных исчезновений среди волшебников не зафиксировано. Среди магглов… Был один случай на острове Роанок, когда бесследно исчезла целая колония американских поселенцев. Еще случай с крысоловом из Гамельна, который увел за собой всех детей города, но это больше похоже на маггловские сказки.

Гермиона и не ожидала многого, но заметно расстроилась:

– Жаль… Видишь ли, времени у нас – всего до рассвета. Только не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю. Если до утра мы не найдем детей, то после искать будет нечего. И от Сэвиджа помощи не будет.

Тедди смущенно замялся, потом сказал:

– Если позволите… Вы знаете, что я, как и мистер Уизли, всегда интересовался маггловской техникой. Могу попробовать поискать в базах данных маггловской полиции, не обращал ли кто внимания на странные происшествия в том районе.

Снейп одобрительно усмехнулся, а Тедди спросил:

– Гермиона, вы не одна?

– Да. Здесь один… один мой друг. Он в курсе дела, помогает мне в расследовании. Сколько понадобится времени, чтобы все разузнать? И кстати, разве ты не собирался во Францию, к Биллу и Флер? Там и Виктория будет, их дочь, – лукаво добавила она.

– Собирался, – серьезно отозвался Тедди. – Но вы же не думали, что я могу сейчас все бросить? Пары часов мне будет достаточно, если что–то необычное заметили, я это узнаю. Счастливого Рождества, Гермиона.

Пламя в камине обрело свой обычный цвет, отбрасывая теплые блики на золотые и стеклянные колокольчики елочных гирлянд, подарок Джинни. Повинуясь наложенному заклятию, они нежно позвякивали от малейшего дуновения, в разных углах комнаты то и дело слышался едва уловимый хрустальный звон. Снейп плеснул себе немного огневиски, и задумчиво любовался его янтарными переливами в бокале. Гермиона несколько раз прошлась по комнате и остановилась за его креслом.

– Да, мисс Грейнджер?

Она промолчала, тогда Снейп продолжил:

– Хотите поставить все точки над и, верно? Желаете узнать, почему я сижу в этом кресле, в то время как мне полагается находиться в… совсем в другом месте?

Гермиона кивнула, и он это почувствовал, потому что негромко сказал:

– Думаю, что я действительно был мертв. От укуса Нагайны не существует противоядия, насколько мне известно. А потом я помню вокзал и туман, как в далеком детстве, когда мне впервые пришлось попасть на платформу 9 ¾. И на этом вокзале была она…

– Кто, Северус?

Он помолчал и ответил:

– Неважно. Но там я получил свой второй шанс.

Поленья в камине вспыхнули сильнее, осветив бледное лицо Гермионы. Снейп обернулся и сказал:

– Вам стоит немного поспать, мисс Грейнджер. Впереди долгая ночь.

Она послушно направилась к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, остановилась под аркой и сказала:

– Разбудите меня, когда появится Тедди.

Снейп улыбнулся и шутливо отсалютовал ей бокалом:

– Больше не стоит беспокоиться, я же дал слово помогать вам. Счастливого Рождества, мисс Грейнджер.

Его история, эти слова или тон, каким они были произнесены, или просто неожиданное участие со стороны человека, от которого этого меньше всего ожидаешь.… Гермиона сама не поняла, что произошло, но почувствовала, как в ее сердце рушатся неприступные стены, возведенные давным–давно. Так много лет она заставляла себя быть сильной, образцом для подражания, «той самой миссис Уизли», что, в конце концов, действительно превратилась в ту, которой хотела казаться. Только счастья это не принесло. Тщетно пытаясь сдержать непрошенные и нежданные слезы, она прошептала «Счастливого Рождества, Северус», и шагнула к лестнице, когда неожиданно быстрым движением Снейп оказался рядом.

– Почему вы сказали неправду, мисс Грейнджер, что не ждали гостей? Иначе, зачем здесь этот венок из омелы?

Его губы скользнули по ее мокрым щекам, в поцелуе чувствовался смешанный слабый вкус огневиски и соленых слез, а сильные руки обнимали с неожиданной нежностью. Через минуту – или через час? – он отстранился и посмотрел на нее, все с тем же странным выражением в глазах.

– Я больше не владею легилименцией, Гермиона…

– Да, – тихо ответила она на незаданный вопрос.

Хрустальные колокольчики Джинни отозвались одобрительным звоном, когда Снейп опустился на ковер, увлекая за собой Гермиону; пуговицы на ее мантии и его рубашке расстегивались сами, повинуясь невысказанным желаниям; первые несмелые ласки сменялись более страстными, по мере того, как они узнавали все друг о друге. Обнаженная кожа пылала под прикосновениями сильных и нежных пальцев, от его поцелуев Гермиона забывала дышать. В объятиях Северуса она ощутила странное чувство завершенности, будто нашла нечто, давно утраченное, но принадлежащее ей по праву.

На мгновение он приподнялся, любуясь распущенными волосами Гермионы, почти золотыми в мягком отсвете пламени камина.

– Я…

– Ничего не говори, не нужно. – Он легонько поцеловал ее, потом поцелуй стал более требовательным, и все мысли Гермионы куда–то исчезли, кроме одной: сегодняшняя ночь действительно была пронизана магией.

Глава 6

«Лондонские Подземелья»

Ближе к утру метель стихла, в лондонских пригородах сугробы доходили до окон первых этажей. Маленькие дворики коттеджей походили один на другой, снег полностью завалил все садовые скамейки и укрытые на зиму розовые кусты. Ночь еще не закончилась, но чернильно–синее небо медленно начинало светлеть. Почти угасшие угли в камине снова вспыхнули холодным изумрудным огнем, и усталый голос Тедди произнес:

– Гермиона! Миссис Уизли, вы там?

– Иду, – отозвалась Гермиона, появившаяся из кухни с подносом в руках. За несколько минут ей, к собственному изумлению, удалось организовать вполне приличный ранний завтрак – на подносе красовалось целое блюдо воздушных имбирных кексов по рецепту Молли, и большой кувшин молока. Готовить она не любила и не умела, но сегодня была уверена – у нее все получится. И не ошиблась.

– Ты нашел то, что может нам помочь, Тедди? Времени почти не осталось… – Небрежным кивком Гермиона отбросила непослушный локон, так и норовивший попасть в глаз, поставила поднос на столик у камина и оглянулась.

Снейп, сидевший в кресле и все еще невидимый для Тедди, уже выглядел безупречно – невероятной белизны рубашка без единой складочки, аккуратно убранные в косичку волосы, начищенные до блеска высокие черные ботфорты, на лице – ни тени улыбки. Ничто не говорило о том, что прошедшая ночь для него была особенной. Но под его взглядом Гермиона покраснела и поняла, что вся эта внешняя невозмутимость – только видимость.

– Да, – коротко ответил Тедди; даже сквозь танцующие языки зеленого пламени было заметно, что он устал и осунулся. – Это оказалось труднее, чем я думал. Но, в конце концов, мне повезло. Вы слышали про Лондонские Подземелья?

– Нет. – Гермиона нахмурилась. – Что это такое? Звучит не слишком привлекательно.

– Очередной маггловский аттракцион, вроде вчерашнего музея, и находится от него неподалеку, кстати. Лет двести назад там и вправду была какая–то тюрьма, а сейчас в подземных камерах детишек пугают инсценировками самых жутких моментов истории Лондона. Джек–Потрошитель, демон–цирюльник с Флит–стрит, Великий пожар 1666 года…

– Продолжай… – Гермиона уже знала, что Тедди прав.

– Прошлым вечером в полицию поступило несколько жалоб от жильцов соседних домов – шума было больше, чем обычно. Только вот эти Лондонские подземелья, как и все прочие музеи, уже закрылись – канун Рождества. Полицейские ничего особенного не обнаружили.

– Неплохой выбор, – негромко произнес Снейп. – Магия Беккета требует веры и сильных эмоций. Чувство страха вполне годится.

Тедди глянул в ту сторону, откуда доносился незнакомый голос, и сказал:

– Сколько вам нужно времени на сборы, миссис Уизли? Четверти часа хватит? Вот, как выглядит это место… – В стене зеленого пламени появилось небольшое окошко, постепенно увеличиваясь, оно заняло почти весь очаг. Гермиона и Северус увидели неширокую улочку, один из домов выделялся среди прочих своей подчеркнутой неухоженностью. Потемневшие от времени и смога кирпичи выглядели так, будто были готовы рассыпаться в любую минуту. Узкий проход под аркой закрывала грубая кованая решетка, надпись на стене гласила: «Лондонские Подземелья. Входите на свой страх и риск».

– Встретимся у входа, Гермиона. – Снова ставший видимым, молодой человек был настроен решительно. – Вы были на три года младше меня, когда принимали участие в Битве за Хогвартс. Это мой шанс.

Гермиона вздохнула. Тедди прав, она не сможет вечно оберегать его.

– Хорошо. С одним условием – никаких вопросов.

Тедди молча кивнул, изумрудные языки пламени взметнулись ввысь и опали, в комнату вернулся полумрак. Гермиона быстро накинула теплый плащ с капюшоном, взяла сумочку и вышла вслед за Северусом, под негромкий печальный звон хрустальных колокольчиков.

Несмотря на ранее утро, вымощенную булыжником мостовую в этой части Лондона уже успели освободить от гор свежевыпавшего снега. Вокруг не было ни души. На кованой калитке «Лондонских подземелий» висел большой ржавый замок – тщательно продуманная деталь, призванная производить впечатление на туристов. С рекламного стенда на стене соседнего дома свисали оборванные афиши, чудом избежавшие полного уничтожения ночной метелью. Что–то привлекло внимание Гермионы, и она подошла ближе. Мягкий желтоватый свет фонаря освещал плакат, приглашавший на выставку «История пиратства» в Морском музее. Под кратким описанием красовалось изображение той самой витрины из зала «Пираты Южных морей». Маггловский фотограф отлично поработал – все экспонаты можно было разглядеть в мельчайших подробностях. Необычная выцветшая карта, квадратная коробочка компаса, небрежно сделанные тряпичные куколки, деревянный ящик с множеством пузырьков темного стекла, монеты, массивные золотые и серебряные перстни с гравировкой, и в самом центре – странный амулет. Неграненый мутный осколок темно–красного камня в грубой металлической оправе.

– Вот как он узнал… – протянул неслышно подошедший Снейп. – Такие плакаты развесили по всему Лондону.

Гермиона кивнула, продолжая разглядывать амулет. Он прикреплялся к тонкой цепочке, сплетенной, как она с удивлением поняла, из человеческих волос.

– С Рождеством, Гермиона, – послышался преувеличенно бодрый голос Тедди, появившегося из телефонной будки. – И вас, сэр…

Молодой человек смотрел на Снейпа, что–то обдумывая. Наконец, в его глазах плеснулось изумление, и он вопросительно произнес:

– И вас, … профессор Снейп?

– А вы быстро соображаете, мистер Люпин–младший, – отозвался Северус. – Надеюсь, в этих подземельях быстрота реакции вам не изменит. Командуйте, мисс Грейнджер.

Гермиона подошла к железной решетке, сразу за которой начиналась узкая винтовая лестница, уходившая вниз. Совсем некстати вспомнился момент из далекого прошлого, когда они втроем с Гарри и Роном вот так же стояли перед запертой дверью в коридоре Хогвартса. За дверью тогда скрывался жуткий трехголовый Пушок, любимец Хагрида. «Аллохомора», – сказала она и шагнула в темноту.

Сотворенный Тедди тусклый синеватый шарик завис под потолком, освещая длинный сводчатый коридор. Это заклинание из арсенала сотрудников Департамента Магического правопорядка позволяло ориентироваться в темноте, не привлекая внимания посторонних. На влажных каменных стенах выступила селитра, где–то вдалеке капала вода, в мертвенном свете «ведьминого огня» все вокруг казалось не совсем реальным. Слева и справа тянулся ряд закрытых дверей с потускневшими медными табличками. «Великая чума»¹, «Казнь Кэтрин Говард»², «Камера в Ньюгейте»³ – страницы жестокой и кровавой истории Лондона. Табличка побольше над двустворчатой дверью приглашала в «Лабиринт прошлого».

– Будем проверять все комнаты подряд? – тихо спросил Тедди.

Гермиона отрицательно качнула головой. Совет Хейдена прислушиваться к своей интуиции один раз уже оказался не лишним. Правда, на этот раз сосредоточиться оказалось труднее – присутствие Северуса придавало уверенности, но немного отвлекало. Она закрыла глаза. Должно быть, раньше тут действительно была тюрьма, до сих пор ощущались едва заметные отзвуки чужой боли, страданий и ужаса. Но по мере приближения к «Лабиринту» эти ощущения стали усиливаться.

– Нам туда, – кивнула Гермиона в сторону двустворчатой двери, и достала свою палочку. Северус и Тедди последовали ее примеру. Конечно, все трое отлично владели невербальными заклинаниями, но в нынешней ситуации следовало использовать все, что могло бы сыграть в их пользу.

«Лабиринт прошлого» оказался зеркальным извилистым коридором с ответвлениями и тупиками. Кое–где стены оказывались прозрачными, когда кто–то проходил мимо, за стеклом вспыхивали скрытые лампы, освещая очередную сценку – средневековую камеру пыток или цирюльню Суини Тодда.

Зрелище, ожидавшее их в центре лабиринта, было настолько странным и жутким, что Гермиона не сразу сообразила – это уже не инсценировка. По всему периметру большого зала, изображавшего склеп под церковью Всех Святых, горели факелы, в стены были вмурованы ржавые цепи с кандалами. Заметив несколько прикованных человеческих скелетов, Гермиона недоумевающее покачала головой. Она никогда не понимала пристрастия людей к таким пугающим и щекочущим нервы зрелищам; в мире и без того хватало зла и насилия. Посреди алтаря, устроенного на груде каменных обломков, стояли глиняные курильницы, распространявшие тяжелый сладковатый аромат. На шелковых лоскутах с вышитыми незнакомыми символами были разложены пиратские амулеты; пол в центре зала покрывал сложный рисунок, выполненный разноцветными порошками. В самом темном углу на куче соломы сидели пропавшие дети.

Первым желанием Гермионы было броситься туда, но Северус предостерегающе сжал её руку. В подземном зале царила неестественная тишина, нарушаемая потрескиванием горящих смоляных факелов, со стороны детей не доносилось ни звука. Десять или одиннадцать мальчиков и девочек молча смотрели в пустоту, их лица ничего не выражали, в глазах – ни малейшего проблеска мысли.

То, что казалось тенью у алтаря, внезапно шевельнулось, и обернулось. Многократное продление собственной жизни за счет чужих оставило свой отпечаток, и бывший председатель Ост-Индской Торговой компании, лорд Катлер Беккет был не в лучшей своей форме. В музее он казался обычным, совсем не примечательным человеком средних лет. Теперь маскирующие чары почти рассеялись, и сквозь наведенную личину проглядывало жестокое лицо без возраста с ледяными глазами. На его груди висела тонкая волосяная цепочка с медальоном, камень напоминал по форме человеческое сердце. «На фотографии камень был тусклым», подумала Гермиона. Сейчас он светился изнутри мрачным, кроваво–красным огнем, и едва заметно пульсировал – в точности, как билось бы сердце. Амулет привлек ее внимание всего на несколько секунд, но этого оказалось достаточно. Неожиданным резким движением Беккет взмахнул рукой, с ладони его сорвалось облачко серого порошка. Последним, что увидела Гермиона перед тем, как потерять сознание, была его довольная ухмылка.

¹ «Великая чума» – эпидемия чумы, почти опустошившая Лондон в 1665 г.

² Кэтрин Говард – одна из жен короля Генриха VIII, казенная за измену мужу

³ «Ньюгейт» – знаменитая лондонская тюрьма

Глава 7

«Призраки прошлого»

Бархатную тьму прорезал лучик тусклого света, от которого Гермиона на секунду зажмурилась. Когда она открыла глаза, то неяркий свет залил все вокруг, смутно знакомые очертания высоких башенок со шпилями терялись в рассветной дымке. «Это Хогвартс, – подумала она отрешенно. – Но почему здесь столько зелени и нет снега?». Воздух казался густым, как желе, и Гермиона чувствовала себя мухой, увязшей в паутине. Ее внимание привлекла небольшая группа людей, внимательно смотревших куда–то вверх. Проследив за их взглядами, она едва сдержала крик ужаса: с вершины Астрономической башни на землю бесконечно долго падало чье–то тело. Гермиона попыталась выхватить палочку, но поняла, что не может пошевелиться, оставалось только наблюдать. С отвратительным глухим хлопком тело рухнуло бесформенной грудой на траву у подножия башни. На солнце блеснули знакомые очки–полумесяцы. «Нееет»! – беззвучно крикнула Гермиона, и снова погрузилась в темноту.

Новая вспышка оказалась уже не такой неожиданной. В этот раз Гермиона сразу узнала место – зал Отдела Тайн в Министерстве Магии. Двигаться она по–прежнему не могла, и беспомощно наблюдала; все происходящее было знакомо по обрывкам собственных воспоминаний и по рассказам Гарри. Слева и справа танцевали срывавшиеся с палочек лучи зеленого света, мелькали всполохи заклятий, Пожиратели смерти сражались с волшебниками из Ордена Феникса… Чуть поодаль Гарри и Дамблдор с отчаянием смотрели на Сириуса, который невероятно медленно падал в проем древней каменной арки. «Нееет!» Гермиона с трудом сдерживала подступившие слезы, когда милосердная тьма накрыла ее.

Картины-вспышки сменялись одна за другой в страшном калейдоскопе, вновь и вновь она видела гибель друзей, которую можно было предотвратить, и роковые ошибки, которых можно было избежать. Ощущение вины легло тяжким грузом, с трудом сдерживаемые рыдания сдавили горло. Она утратила чувство времени, бессильно всхлипывая и целую вечность рассматривая залитый солнцем Большой зал Хогвартса, где на полу рядами лежали тела – Тонкс, Фред, Люпин…

Краешком сознания Гермиона уловила доносящийся из невообразимой дали знакомый голос, но слов не разобрала. Сейчас она стояла в грязной полутемной комнате Визжащей хижины. На пыльном полу лежал мертвенно–бледный Снейп, его глаза молили о помощи, а из глубокой раны на шее хлестала кровь. В оцепенении Гермиона следила, как яркая красная струйка, похожая на маленькую змейку, ползет по неровным доскам, оставляя в пыли влажную дорожку. Вот струйка уже коснулась ее туфель…

– НЕТ! НЕ НАДО! ТОЛЬКО НЕ ОН!

Вложив в крик все силы, она почувствовала слабость и пошатнулась, окружающий мир медленно таял, уступая место знакомому подвалу с каменными колоннами и горящими факелами. В глазах Беккета мелькнуло изумление, сменившееся испугом, когда Гермиона взмахнула палочкой:

– Expulso!

Кроваво–красный камень в медальоне взорвался на сотню кусочков, огненными каплями разлетевшимися по всему залу. Взрывной волной тело Беккета отбросило в сторону, он лежал на полу, посреди своего странного рисунка. С головы до ног его присыпало белесой каменной пылью и разноцветными порошками из разбившихся пузырьков, по лицу что–то текло, смешиваясь с грязью и превращая его в размалеванную маску злобного клоуна. Бросив взгляд на свои часики–хроноворот, Гермиона поняла, что прошло всего несколько минут с тех пор, как они добрались до центра зеркального лабиринта. Повернувшись к своим спутникам, она закусила губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Мантия Тедди висела драными лохмотьями, на груди отчетливо виднелись глубокие порезы, похожие на следы от огромных когтей, или клыков. Снейп физически не пострадал, но на лице его застыло выражение ужаса, а в глазах – такая же боль, как у капитана Тернера.

Из дальнего угла послышалось чье–то всхлипывание – дети пришли в себя. «Мы успели!» Гермиона глянула на Снейпа.

– Я должна помочь детям, Северус, – тихо сказала она. По щекам еще текли обжигающие слезы, от рыданий было трудно дышать. – Уничтожь всю эту мерзость, – кивнула она на полуразрушенный алтарь.

С детьми все оказалось в порядке, требовалось лишь немного изменить их память, чем она и занялась. Снейп подошел к алтарю, повинуясь движениям его палочки жуткие артефакты, один за другим, стали исчезать во вспышках ослепительно–белого пламени. Ошеломленный Тедди рассматривал каменные плиты, оплавившиеся в тех местах, куда упали осколки амулета. Осторожно приблизившись к Беккету, молодой человек присвистнул от удивления:

– Ничего себе! Он жив!

– Не тревожьтесь, это ненадолго, – произнес знакомый голос. Внезапный порыв ветра почти погасил факелы, но пламя тут же успокоилось, распахнулась незаметная прежде дверь – Гермиона готова была поклясться, что секундой раньше на месте двери находилась глухая стена. Капитан Тернер задумчиво разглядывал представшую перед ним картину разрушений, а его верный спутник Гиббс подошел к телу Беккета и ткнул того носком сапога, послышался слабый стон.

– Точно, жив. Что с ним прикажете делать, капитан?

Тернер небрежно махнул рукой:

– Забирайте. Пришло время платить по счетам.

Неслышно подошедшие матросы подхватили безжизненное тело и исчезли за дверью, Гиббс последовал за ними.

Погрузив детей в сон, Гермиона подошла к Тернеру.

– Что это было, капитан? Что за порошок? И как вы здесь оказались?

Уильям Тернер усмехнулся:

– Солнце уже взошло. С рассветом я могу сойти на берег. А что касается порошка…

Он подобрал с пола один из чудом уцелевших пузырьков Беккета и рассматривал на просвет его содержимое.

– В самом сердце Африки, в непроходимых джунглях, встречаются странные растения. Некоторые просто ядовиты, другие служат лекарством, третьи… Там растут необычные хищные цветы, их аромат прекрасен, но смертоносен, он привлекает все живое, усыпляет и убивает. Из корней этих цветов получают порошок, если его вдохнуть, человек погружается в транс. Немного магии – и одни встречаются со своими страхами, другие – с воспоминаниями… Говорят, что иногда переживаемое в таких видениях почти реально. – Он с интересом посмотрел на Гермиону. – Мне еще не приходилось встречать выживших. Правда, все прочие были обычными людьми, а не волшебниками…

Гермиона была потрясена.

– Но почему же вы…

– Почему я не предупредил вас заранее? Разве вы отказались бы от своих намерений?

Она растеряно покачала головой:

– Нет, но…

– Я знал, что вы справитесь. Вы сильнее, чем думаете. Я уже говорил это вам, миледи.

Гермиона промолчала, встретившись с Тернером взглядом. Его холодная красота, как у античной мраморной статуи, одновременно завораживала и пугала, мелькнула шальная мысль – а остался ли вообще капитан человеком? Она содрогнулась и посмотрела на Снейпа. Тот не принимал участия в их разговоре, но слышал все до последнего словечка, в этом Гермиона была уверена.

Капитан подошел к алтарю, на котором не осталось ничего, кроме кучек пепла.

– Все уничтожено, Северус?

– Да, Уилл, – отозвался тот. Гермионе послышались в голосе Снейпа ледяные нотки, но ведь причин для этого не было, правда?

Тернер поворошил кончиком кинжала самую большую кучу пепла.

– Судовой журнал… А карта и компас? Тоже сгорели?

Снейп кивнул.

– Тем лучше. Я твой должник, Северус. А теперь прошу простить – мне нужно закончить одно дело… Честь имею. – Уильям Тернер слегка поклонился и направился к двери. Обернувшись, он глянул на притихшего Тедди: – А вам, молодой человек, советую поскорее забыть все, что вы тут видели.

Дверь захлопнулась, снова колыхнулось пламя факелов, и стена приняла свой обычный вид.

Северус и Гермиона молча смотрели друг на друга, она первой отвела глаза. Ей почему–то не хотелось спрашивать о том, что именно было в его видениях, а свои она старалась поскорее забыть. Да, определенно, анализ собственных сегодняшних поступков стоило отложить. Мысли путались, неуместные воспоминания мешали сосредоточиться. Она взяла себя в руки. «Нужно решить, что делать дальше». С Тедди все было ясно и без слов, Гермиона прекрасно помнила, как выглядят раны от укусов оборотня. Слава Мерлину, на этот раз оборотень – всего лишь плод воображения.

– Придется тут все привести в порядок, и отправить детишек в место, где маггловская полиция без труда их обнаружит. Профессор Снейп займется этим залом, а ты, Тедди, поможешь мне. Да, еще ведь надо будет писать отчет для мистера Сэвиджа…

По виду Снейпа никак нельзя было понять, задел ли его холодный официальный тон, которым Гермиона произнесла эти слова. Но он принял предложенную игру, и кивнул. Гермиона прощальным жестом коснулась плеча Северуса и хотела отойти к спящим детям, но он удержал ее руку своей.

– Возьмите, мисс Грейнджер. – Снейп протянул ей носовой платок. – Кстати, теперь вы знаете, где меня найти, если Министерство опять не справится со своими обязанностями. – Криво усмехнувшись, он направился к центру зала, возвращая оплавленным каменным плитам на полу прежний вид. – Прощайте, мистер Люпин.

Следующие несколько часов лихорадочной деятельности почти не запомнились Гермионе. Тедди все же согласился воспользоваться порталом и отправился во Францию, клятвенно пообещав не проронить ни словечка даже Виктории. Ближе к вечеру, когда с полицией все уже было улажено, и детишки, включая сына премьер–министра магглов, разворачивали дома рождественские подарки, Гермиона все еще сидела в своем маленьком кабинете в Министерстве. Ее стол скрывался под грудой свитков – пришлось написать не меньше дюжины вариантов отчета для Сэвиджа. И все равно Хейден остался недоволен. Гермиона нахмурилась. «Недоволен» – это еще мягко сказано. За прошедшие двадцать лет в магическом мире мало что изменилось. Раньше в праве на самостоятельность отказывали домовым эльфам и кентаврам, теперь их место на шкале живых существ заняли магглы. Хейден категорически запретил включать в отчет любые упоминания о маггловских зачарованных амулетах, а прочитав описание действия порошка Беккета (кстати, очень краткое и тщательно отредактированное), вообще пришел в ярость. «Я не могу допустить ни малейшего упоминания о… подобном в официальных документах. Вы себе представляете, какая последует реакция? Магглы не владеют магией, миссис Уизли, это общеизвестно». Об участии в деле Снейпа Гермиона не сказала ни слова, справедливо рассудив, что имеет право на собственные маленькие секреты. В итоге Хейден все равно поставил на отчет невидимую пометку «Вместо Прочтения – Сжечь», которая сработает, если свитка коснется посторонний, и отправил на вечное хранение в архив Отдела Тайн. А самой Гермионе Сэвидж предложил немного отдохнуть. «Вы давно не были в отпуске, миссис Уизли. Почему бы вам не навестить своих родных, они сейчас, кажется, во Франции? Да и мистеру Люпину отдых тоже не помешает». Она решила, что Сэвидж просто испугался возможных слухов, но предложение с готовностью приняла. Ей действительно нужно было время, чтобы подумать.

Уже давно наступил вечер, когда Гермиона вернулась домой. В темных пустых комнатах было холодно и тихо, даже хрустальные колокольчики не издали ни звука; она прошла в гостиную и остановилась перед камином, вспыхнули поленья. Все выглядело в точности, как утром, только возле рождественской ели высилась груда подарков. Вздохнув, Гермиона опустилась в кресло, разглядывая яркие разноцветные свертки. Вряд ли в одном из них окажется что–то неожиданное. Обнаружив на столике тарелку позабытых кексов, почти превратившихся в камень, и бутылку огневиски, она плеснула немного в бокал, и задумалась. Все, что дарили Гермионе за последние годы, относилось к одной из трёх категорий: «полезное и практичное» – вроде свитеров Молли и кулинарных энциклопедий от Джинни, «съедобное» – от детей, и «нужное только тем, кто это дарит» – вроде книг о квиддиче, из года в год присылаемых Роном. Вспомнилась фраза из забавного старого маггловского спектакля: «Дорогой, можно, я отнесу это на чердак, где хранятся все остальные твои подарки?»

Взгляд скользнул по куче свертков, и остановился на одном, выделявшемся странной неправильной формой и цветом обертки – темно–синей, почти черной. Гермиона машинально глотнула из бокала, и чуть не поперхнулась; вкус обжигающей жидкости напомнил о вчерашних поцелуях. Резким движением разорвав шелковистую бумагу, она обнаружила хрупкую морскую раковину, размером чуть больше ладони, нежно–розовую внутри и темно–зеленую снаружи. Гермиона задумчиво рассматривала раковину, вдыхая слабый горьковатый запах соли и водорослей. Едва уловимое голубоватое мерцание подтвердило ее догадку насчет происхождения и предназначения необычного подарка. Только одному человеку из всех, кого она знала, пришло бы в голову прислать в качестве приглашения зачарованный портключ. Поставив бокал на столик, она поднялась, волшебные колокольчики Джинни внезапно ожили и отозвались нежным хрустальным звоном. Все сомнения испарились. Гермиона накинула теплый зеленый плащ, позаимствованный вчера из служебного гардероба, взяла в руки раковину, провела пальцем по изящному завитку – поверхность оказалась гладкой и прохладной. Она закрыла глаза. Мир вокруг покачнулся…

В полночном небе над Собачьим островом сияли мириады звезд, от морозного воздуха перехватывало дыхание. Над невысокими старыми кирпичными складами проплывали облака пара, поднимавшиеся над незамерзающей Темзой. В клочьях тумана Гермионе на мгновение почудились черные паруса, мелькнули, и пропали. Все еще не выпуская из рук раковину, она плечом толкнула дверь трактира и вошла.

Теплый полумрак пах корицей, кофе и незнакомыми пряностями, зал выглядел меньше, чем это запомнилось Гермионе. Сегодня посетителей оказалось совсем немного, она улыбнулась в ответ на приветственный поклон мистера Гленна, и направилась к своему вчерашнему столику, за которым спиной к входу сидел Снейп. Она подошла ближе, и увидела, что он рассматривает знакомую квадратную коробочку компаса. Стрелка медленно крутилась вокруг своей оси, и, наконец, остановилась, указывая на Гермиону.

– Я думала, что огонь на алтаре все уничтожил, – заметила Гермиона, отодвинув стул и садясь напротив Снейпа. – Наверное, карта тоже у тебя…

Северус усмехнулся:

– Источник Юности… Мне давно хотелось проверить, правдива ли эта древняя легенда. – Он внимательно посмотрел на Гермиону. – Твой отчет отправили в архив Отдела Тайн, верно?

Она устало кивнула, потом неожиданно хихикнула:

– И к тому же меня отправили в отпуск. Ничего, Хейдена ждет сюрприз. В завтрашнем номере «Ведьмополитена» появится статья про Эми Глайд, с подробным рассказом о маггловских амулетах.

Снейп покачал головой:

– Ты совсем не изменилась. Раньше это были домовые эльфы, теперь – магглы…

Он улыбался, но взгляд оставался серьезным. Пауза затянулась, они молча смотрели друг на друга. Решимость Гермионы немного поколебалась, но она заставила себя произнести это вслух:

– Я никогда не была сильна в легилименции, Северус. Зачем ты меня позвал?

В его глазах сверкнули веселые искорки, он поднялся, обошел столик и наклонился к Гермионе:

– Мисс Грейнджер, вы согласны разделить со мной вечность?

Она бросила взгляд на застывшую стрелку компаса, и ответила:

– Хейден ничего не говорил насчет того, когда именно должен закончиться отпуск. Думаю, что в ближайшие лет сто в Министерстве смогут обойтись без меня. Да, я согласна. Покажи мне карту, Северус…

Поцелуй не дал ей закончить фразу, и на какое–то время она забыла про карту, и про все, о чем еще хотела спросить. Путешествие к Источнику Юности могло еще немного подождать … Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
